Admission control systems mediate access to network resources such as bandwidth by admitting or denying requests for network resources. Admission control systems typically suffer from delays associated with the request-response messaging required for gaining authorized access to network resources. For certain classes of high priority traffic or certain users with low delay tolerance, the delay associated with admission control may be intolerable.
For example, one approach is to build a blocking network admission scheme used by today's bandwidth brokers. According to the network admission blocking scheme, all applications must wait for a response from a network admission control before transmitting any packets over the network. Thus, the communications may be unnecessarily delayed, especially in the case where ample bandwidth is available.
Traditional solutions have solved only part of the problem. One solution is over-provisioning, where a network is built with enough resources that there will never be scarcity of available bandwidth. However, to build such a network involves a large cost.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing deficiencies, a low cost network which provides adequate resources and immediate access is currently desired.